Love Changes Us
by Klarolinersunite
Summary: I have learned things in the dark that I could never have learned in the light, things that have saved my life over and over again, there is really only one logical conclusion. I need darkness as much as I need light...but the thing is I'm missing something, within all the darkness of my life, I have found that brilliant spot of light that pushed away the shadows. It's you.
1. Into their lives

Hello all my lovely readers! *Whatever few that is* This is my second fanfiction ever, If your fans of the first, I'm sorry I deleted it. I lost all inspiration for it, and the story line suddenly became very boring for me.

I really hope you enjoy this one. And yes, I do have a beta reader, so if there are any grammar errors...it's her fault!

* * *

><p>All characters, 'most' houses, and 'most' places belong to the writers, creators, directors (blah blah) of The Vampire Diaries; books and TV serial. BUT THE STORY LINE IS MINE BITCH! Hehehe... meow.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>_

"Ok! So, all we have to do now is get Klaus and his crazy ass siblings away from Mystic falls….easier said than done. Does anybody have any ideas?" drawled Damon, looking out at the rest of us, his deep blue eyes making their way across the room; Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Matt and then me.

He paused for a moment, staring at me, as if he was waiting for me to say something….to reject his idea. Well, why would I do that? It's not like the whole idea of troubling the originals at all was in any way nonsensical…Oh, who am I kidding? None of them are actually bothering us! Elijah is too busy trying to catch the whirlwind that is the amazing Katherine Pierce, Rebekah is trying…..**hard**, to just be a 'normal' teenage girl, Kol and Finn are dead, and Klaus… well, he doesn't have any reason to come after us now, I mean Elena is a vampire now, so her blood is basically useless to him.

And the cure; well it turned out to be more of waste of time than an actual mystical liquid thing. We went all the way to the stupid island in the middle of absolutely nowhere, with **no **phone reception! And when we got to the cave…there was nothing there. Like absolutely nothing. Maybe it's just all a myth. Or maybe, it's somewhere else, hidden away. But whatever. We're never gonna find it anyway and believe me, nobody is going to be wasting time going searching for **that **again. What with the whole Silas thing, too much risk And I-

"Earth to Caroline!" interrupting my thoughts was the silky voice of the lovely Elena Gilbert. "What are you thinking about?" she seemed less curious and more like she was mocking me, "Daydreaming now huh?" she taunted, smirking.

"Huh? What! Of course not… it's just that, I was thinking an-"

"Well that's never good" came a snarky remark from the elder Salvatore brother.

"Oh, shut up and just listen!" Now I'm annoyed. Why the hell does he have to comment on everything I say? "I don't think we should be doing anything to disturb this peace we have with the Originals. At least for now they seem calm enough. They're all out there pursuing whatever it is that they want. The most important thing is that they are **leaving us alone**. Let's not….uh… agitate them…." I started hesitating, actually looking around the room. I was surrounded by silence and hard, cold, icy stares. Looking across the room to Bonnie; she seemed to be the only one who even seemed to be thinking about what I had just said, her eyes unfocused, whispering something under her breath…

"Caroline wha-"Elena tried to say before her voice cracked and her lower lip started to tremble. Her eyes gathering up wetness "How could you even say that? After all they did to us? To **me**? They don't **deserve** to be able to live here." Her large brown eyes watching me, daring me to say something back.

I stared right back at her, and then quickly looked away; she looked so pained, but at the same time so angry, filled with vengeance. So unlike herself. My eyes pointing down at my feet now. Because in the end, it's always about her, and I don't blame her. I bet if all those things had happened to me, what with losing all her family and her friends and her life….but then again. I had lost a lot too. I was killed too! She's such a martyr. Perfect little Elena, the jewel, so precious. Well, she could at least pretend to care about me. About all of us!

"Oh my God. It's always about you isn't it?" I sneered at her, to angry now to care about **her** feelings. The adrenaline rushing through my body, making me more confident than I really am. My head snapped back up, looking straight up into Elena's pathetic eyes "Maybe I don't want to get into another fight with the world's strongest, oldest vampires! Maybe I don't want to risk my life for nothing! If we just leave them the hell alone then they will do the same for us!"

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down; before I did something I regretted. Count Caroline, count. 1…2…3…4…5-

"Excuse me?!" My calming counts were interrupted by a shrill voice. Well she's clearly she's upset now; I slowly opened my eyes to check the damage "Caroline. How could you say that! If it weren't for the originals Stefan would still be with us! He would be here in this room and not there with them! With that…that bimbo!" She said

She was of course referring to the untimely disappearance of Stefan Salvatore; my best friend…but actually he hadn't disappeared. He was actually out spending time with Rebekah. One of the originals. How did that happen? Well….

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Caroline…" he hesitated, unsure of what he wanted to do, "I-I'm only telling you this because I trust you. Because none of the others will understand, they'll question me; they'll think I've been compelled!"_

"_Have you? Because this all seems a bit fishy. I mean, how are you all of a sudden so engrossed in Rebekah?"_

"_Caroline. Just listen. You don't know the entire story here. You don't know what happened" _

"_Well, whose fault is that? Since you won't tell me I have no choice but to jump to conclusions! I mean I've been asking you about this for hours!"_

"_One hour Caroline. One."_

"_Ugh! What does that have to do with you and Rebe-"_

"_Just hear me out! Please?" He said, finally deciding to explain._

"_Ok, but we… or rather __**I**__ have a meeting at your house in half an hour! So make it quick"_

"_Fine. Let's start from the beginning. As you know…I've been having a bad month" A sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort came from Caroline's throat, ignoring it, Stefan continued on with his story._

"_I had just been out in the woods looking for something to drink. I was too thirsty, but there was nothing. Usually I find a deer or a rabbit…but there was nothing there. It was getting late, and I was tired of searching, so I started walking back home. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings at that point, just working on auto. So I just opened the door and walked in. Damon and Elena weren't supposed to be there. They were supposed to be out on some romantic date. I mean it was 11 pm, I don't know what I expected, but, I did not expect what I heard…They were there, downstairs in the living room. Going at it like they hadn't seen each other in years!" He paused to take an unnecessary breath, preparing to talk about what came next. _

"_They were there Caroline! I heard her…them. I couldn't do it; I had to leave, so I ran. I ran all the way out to the middle of the woods. Hoping that nobody would be there, that nobody would see me like that. I sat there for- wow I don't know how long, I lost track. But then there was a noise, near me. Twigs snapping; people walking. 2 people. I could hear their hearts, beating, pumping blood around their bodies. Their warm red blood. I couldn't control it; I snapped, I could see what I was doing; but- but I couldn't control my actions. And then I was hiding behind a tree, waiting for them to come closer. I jumped on the girl she screamed so loud, and I had my fangs latched into her carotid artery. I'm not proud of it. But I was so hungry. I could feel his heart slowing down…he would be dead soon."_

_It was like he was reliving the memory instead of repeating it to me. _

"_Stefan, I don't want to hear this part. Please just- what does this have to do with you and Rebekah?" Seemingly knocked out of his thoughts, he looked up warily._

"_Patience Caroline. I'm almost there, see, before I could actually kill him, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder; the person turned me around and pushed me up against a tree. I thought it was Damon, but when I focused, I saw flashes of long blonde hair, and a really feminine voice compelling the two humans to forget what had happened, and that they got attacked by a wild do? It was quite confusing until I realized who it was. Can you guess?"_

"_Rebekah?"_

"_Rebekah. She came to me then, once she was done with the humans. She looked so beautiful. I hadn't seen her in quite some time. I was drunk, Caroline. I was riding the high that blood always gives me. And at the moment…I really just wanted to kiss her…so I did. And she was-"_

"_Woah! I do not want to know the details! Just skip to the part where you decided you want to get to know her? Please?"_

_He chuckled, all the bad memories out of his head, "Ok, well, it was actually just supposed to be a one night stand…but after, I just couldn't even think of leaving, She looked so beautiful. I- I really just wanted to get to know her again; what food she liked, her favorite colour." He sighed "I guess I still have feelings for her…after all this time. I decided I owed it to myself and her to get one good shot at it. To try again. For all I know she's the one for me" _

"_Wow. Stefan…you're glowing!" Caroline giggled, "Maybe" She said "Maybe she is the one for you" she said smiling_

"_Thank you Caroline. Thank you for understanding, for listening, and for believing me"_

"_What are friends for? The only question is…how are you gonna tell everyone else?"_

"_I was thinking…maybe __**you **__could tell them?"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Caroline? Hello! Are you even listening?"<p>

"Huh" Snapping out of my reverie, I blinked, "What?"

"Caroline" she whined, suddenly talking like a pouting five year old "This is serious! For all we know, Rebekah has compelled Stefan, and is torturing him to get to us! She killed me remember!?"

"Ok. How about NO? I am not listening to you, if you had a shred of decency you would maybe believe that maybe Stefan is with Rebekah to get away from all of this craziness? He's with her out of his own free will! Yo-"

Cut off…again! "No, Caroline! He would have told me…we talk!...he-he would have…right?" her voice; thick with confusion, but her eyes, pointing right at me are filled with hate, anger and despair.

Wow, she's so clueless! "No Elena, he wouldn't have told you, because you don't listen…but…he told me. I'm sorry Elena, but truthfully you've changed, wow this is really cheesy, but you have…I don't know whether it's for the better or worse, but you're not the same Elena from before, that Elena died when you did."

Phewf, bullet dodged, it's out. Now what-oh god, oh god. Her eyes are going red. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Caroline" she growled, her fangs had cut through her gums and had cut through her lower lip, bright red blood dripping down her chin and onto the red designer carpet, blending in with the design. Lines starting to starting to appear under her eyes; like black sludge flowing through her veins "Get out. Now!" she almost screamed, but Caroline had already disappeared.

I'm gone, Elena. And I'm not coming back anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus<strong>**'s**_** POV**_

Klaus was walking around the town aimlessly. Feeling quite calm, he had decided that morning to take a day off of his usual life, and just explore his old home town.

What a magnificent day. Mystic Falls is looking quite spectacular. I wonder where Caroline is…

A hurricane of gold, shimmering in the sunlight, whirled past him.

He imagined a pair of blue eyes looking at him before the vampire had run out of sight. He took a deep breath, and her scent enveloped his senses. He hesitated for a little, and kept walking. Following her scent, making sure not to run too fast lest she see him. After some time, the trail slowed. Her smell in the air was fresher, he looked up, squinting, he took a step forward to get out of the direct rays of sunlight, and looming over him was The Lockwood Manor.

This is where she was heading. To see the Lockwood boy. She's already been in there for 10 minutes.

His thoughts took an abrupt turn; thinking about Caroline with Tyler, sweaty, moaning under him. His nose wrinkled, he turned around in disgust and was about to turn around to leave when he heard a scream; coming from none other than Mystic Falls one and only Caroline Forbes.

Coming from none other than, Mystic Falls very own Caroline Forbes.

* * *

><p>Hello lovlies! Welcome back to the real world, I hope my writing transported you <em><span>Into the lives of the residents of Mystic<span>_ Falls.

Well, at least Caroline, Stefan...and a bit of Klaus. Are you confused? Maybe about Bonnie? Or maybe it's Elena's weird eyes?

Whatever you wanna say, please place it in the comments! Please tell me whether I got all the personalities right? Especially Caroline's, are there any particular ships you want? And if you can't think of anything say;

**Hello Klarolinersunite,**

**I loved your chapter, OMG I WANT MORE KLAROLINE FEEELS! WHERE WERE THEY?!**

**What's up with Bonnie talking to herself? And OMG STEBEKAH!**

**Update soon, love you :***

Remember; follows, favorites and comments inspire me to update faster.

I love you all! Until next time.

Bye!


	2. Desolation

**Hello Everybody! I'm back with an all new chapter, new POV'S and all new information for all of you. I don't have much to say except that I worked really hard on this, all grammar, punctuation, spelling and ploy holes were fixed by the one and only '****FanfictionAddict1999' **

**Without further adooooo- READ ON!**

* * *

><p>"She's right. You know she is," his ghostly voice murmured to her.<p>

"Oh, shush, you know you can't talk to me, especially now! What if someone notices me… you know? talking to myself?" she muttered back, sarcastically, her eyes surveying the room; to make sure no one had noticed her.

"But, sweetheart, you aren't talking to yourself, you're talking to me. And you know, I try to stay away when you're with your 'friends'"

"Well, why do you talk to me at all? Just leave me alone!" she hissed. After a few seconds, the feeling of another presence weighing down on the back of her head just disappeared. She glanced up, and only saw the walls.

He was gone. Minutely; she sighed, a bit disappointed he hadn't stayed.

Just a bit.

* * *

><p>She's running. Running to escape everyone… She needs to see Tyler. Tyler will help. She loves him.<p>

Tyler wasn't at the conference today; he said he had some werewolf work he needed to get done. Well, that could wait; because she needs him, she needs to talk to him, to feel him. She loves him.

There it is. The Lockwood Mansion. His very own house; since he has no family now. Klaus killed his mother…yet another reason why he is completely wrong for me.

Walking closer, she holds her breath, listening closely; the house should be devoid of any noise. Not even the consistent noise of a beating heart present. Yet, there is one, but not Tyler's, too slow and alive, to be his heart. No- no. She will not even consider that. Maybe he has some other werewolf in there and they are working on plans, she thinks, or plotting the murder of Klaus. Doing something important. He wouldn't do that though. He wouldn't cheat on her. He loves her, just as she loves him.

The door swings open, silently. It had been left unlocked. Silly Tyler; so forgetful. Always so engrossed in his work.

Step into the house now, high heeled footsteps clicking across the polished wooden floor. One step in. Two steps.

On the left, a shattered vase is lying on the floor; its once beautiful, ancient designs now cracked, waiting to be swept up into the garbage. Roaming around the rest of the first floor, no one's there, all the long, colorful curtains drawn; now colorless and black, lifeless. All the paintings looking bleak and dark, for darkness arises in the absence of light does it not?

Turn around, to the stairs. The carefully crafted mahogany stairs; leading up to the bedrooms; to Tyler's bedroom. Walking up the stairs, so familiar, so normal…so human.

She's been here so many times, so many nights, less and less nowadays; because he's pulling away, retreating into himself… it's ok, he needs his space, he's mourning.

She is finally at the top; the second floor. She knows the way by heart. She's reaches his room, his door, dim light streaming out from the crevices, creating a sort of rectangular halo around the door.

There are noises coming from behind; moans, grunts…of pain? Or of pleasure? She thinks, almost wincing at the thought. Take a deep breathe now Caroline. Ready yourself. He might be going through the changing in there, he might be in danger, forget your own problems, you may have to run. Hand up, on to door knob, turn, and push. Remember, despite whatever you see; you love him.

_**I love him.**_

* * *

><p>Her body on top of his. He was the Alpha, she was the Luna…but not his, not that it mattered. Her long brown hair brushed against his shoulder. She moaned in pleasure. He was so involved in his lover, that he hadn't heard Caroline enter the house, and neither had he heard her open the door to his room. He did, however, hear her gasp of shock and disgust, as she saw him all of her thoughts changed and geared towards one thing…<p>

_**I hate him**_

* * *

><p>A loud puff of air escaped her lips, followed by a deep snarl that came from the pits of her stomach; rolling its way out of her, but getting stuck at her throat. A painful lump forming, forbidding her from screaming, or bursting into tears like she desperately wanted to "Tyler? What are you doing?" Her voice sounding small and timid, her overwhelming feelings threatening to break out in a sob. Instead of that she decided to first listen to his side of the story, and then she would express all her thoughts about his indiscretion.<p>

"I-nothing. I-I-" he stuttered; clearly, he hadn't expected her to show up, nevertheless to find him with Haley.

"Well, obviously you're _doing_ her," she said, motioning towards me, "the very naked werewolf girl who is desperately trying to cover herself with a blanket. How can you act like nothing's happening? I mean hello? I am right here; I'm not girly little Caroline anymore!" She snarled

"Caroline- it didn't mean anything- I-I lov-"

"What? You love me? She didn't mean anything? You don't want to break up? Try again? No!" Resentment, disappointment clear in Caroline's baby blue eyes, she steered all her questions towards me. "You little bitch!" I flinched at her words; I didn't know she and Tyler were together, he never told me; he said he wanted me, only me. "How long have the two of you been together? I know that the two of you met in the mountains; that was, what, five, maybe six months ago?" her eyes moved to point condemningly at Tyler. "And Tyler, you've been cheating on me with this _werewhore_ for all this time, and you're reprimanding me for keeping one drawing that Klaus gave me? At least he cares about me! The same clearly can't be said for you!" Through Caroline's entire declaration, Haley had found her clothes, changed into them, and was slowly trying to sneak out of the room, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a fight, especially one between a vampire and a hybrid.

That, however, was the wrong thing to do, Caroline had now stopped talking and had noticed that Haley was leaving, and she was not going to let her go just like that. Haley suddenly found herself flying through the air and crashing into yet another vase before falling to the floor, the tiles cracking under the sudden force. Her head recoiled from the impact, she lay there for a few minutes, her supernatural senses picking up a change in the air. She gingerly turned her head to look at Tyler. His chest was vibrating, a low, throaty, animalistic growl coming from deep within. His usual dark brown eyes had been taken over by the typical lycanthrope gold, rimmed with red, his pupils enlarging, becoming blacker, more feral. His nails elongated; they had become sharp and strong. She glanced back at Caroline; the girl's energy was sapped. It looked like all her resentment and irritation towards Tyler and me is gone, leaving behind on hurt and disappointment.

"Don't touch her!" Tyler said menacingly, his words falling on deaf ears as Haley had gone numb all over, her head bleeding. The liquid that kept her alive, her life force, was slowly leaking out of her, drip by drip, making a thick, viscous puddle on the floor next to her, dying her hair, skin and clothes red.

In spite of all this, her eyes were still functioning and as that Haley watched on, Caroline's expressions changed to a somewhat fearful and slightly wary look. She took a deep breath, not even trying to escape. There was no use; hybrids are very fast and very strong. He would catch her before she was even out the door. A loud, piercing scream-more like a wail really-escaped Caroline's lips as Tyler harshly grabbed her neck and sunk his toxic fangs straight into the tender flesh of her neck, his poison entering her blood stream, causing a bout of dizziness to take over her senses.

Tyler breathed in her scent and took a large gulp of her sweet, sticky nectar. He could feel her heartbeat slowing, her veins and arteries drying up and yet before he could desiccate her completely, he was ripped away from her, and pushed, hard. A pair of hands came up to his face at inhuman speed and twisted his head sideways, effectively cracking his spine and turning his head in a way that instantaneously snapped his neck.

On the other side of the room; Haley was lying on the floor, her eyes wide open. With barely enough energy left to even blink, she closed her eyes for the last time and let out her last breath.

* * *

><p>Cold. That's how I feel right now, just cold. Without the warmth of blood flowing through my veins, keeping me alive, keeping my heart pumping, keeping me functional; I feel dead. Well, more dead than normal anyway.<p>

I can't move. I can't see, but I can feel and I can hear.

I can **feel** his venom coursing through my veins; I can **hear** him gulping down my blood. I can hear him being pulled away from me, his screams being cut off and the sharp snap of bones as they were twisted to the end of their resilience. I can hear Haley, her strangled, gurgled breaths; she's holding on to life but her tether to this world is breaking, fading away. I can almost feel it when she dies; when she passes from this realm to the other side… because it's my all my fault! Because I killed her. Because no matter how much I hate her right now; she was still an innocent, a young girl in her teens, and I have shortened her life. What gives me the right to do that? Who gave me the right to play God? I can **feel **the prick of tears as they swell out of my eyes and I can **taste** the salty water droplets in my mouth. I am cracked, I am broken; I cannot take this sadness, this remorse, it's eating me up, dissolving my insides and making me feel nauseous. I need it to stop! Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop!

Hyperventilating now, my breaths getting shakier, more panicked, her blood… I can smell it, and now, I can feel it. The pool of liquid has reached me, drenching my pale blue dress and then… I feel warmth, just warmth as a pair of strong hands encircled my waist from behind. At first I was scared that maybe it's Tyler, back to finish what he started, and I tensed, closing my useless eyes, and waited for the bite, for the pain.

But it never came. Instead a soft, comforting voice whispered in my ear, "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here now."

"Klaus." His name escaped my lips, like a sigh. I hear the sound of flesh tearing, and I can smell the rusty, metallic fragrance of fresh blood. His wrist, warm and alive, came to my lips. His voice urged me to drink, but I couldn't. Didn't he understand? I have given up. I don't want to live like this. This pain…I can't take it, I-I-

"Mmmmhhh," I made a moan of acceptance as the red liquid touched my lips. My tongue darted out to taste, and after all the blood loss, my body craved more; my fangs painfully cut through my upper gums, sharp like canines. Unconsciously, my lips wrapped around his wrist, and my fangs pierced his skin, into a vein. Drinking and drinking, the burn of the venom fading to a slight hum. I can feel a hand gently stroking my head, but I am already done, feeling his heart slowing and not wanting to hurt him. I detach myself from him and look up, able to see again, gazing straight into his light blue eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, probably 'thank you', but before I could, the world went blurry again, and my eyes rolled back into my head, taking me away with them.

Losing control of my limbs, I fall into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I can fight, but I can't win<strong>

**She's in my head.**

**She's driving me crazy, I'm going insane**

**She's taken over, she's in control**

**My actions are not my own.**

* * *

><p>That girl, that girl in the mirror, she is not me. Her eyes, red, puffy cheeks, tangled hair. She's not me. Because now, she is smiling, creating a horrible demon with my face. I am Elena Miranda Gilbert, and I have been possessed.<p>

Well…not exactly _possessed_. One could say that there is a stranger in my head. Her name is Qetsiyah; she is more than a thousand years old. Older than Klaus even. We released her on our quest to find the elusive cure. It doesn't exist of course. Qetsiyah may be in my head and while she can see my memories, I am slowly gaining access to her memories, it's been going on for a while now. Since I can't sleep while stuck here; in the limbo of my own head, all I can do is watch what's happening outside. And sometimes, when one of her memories is showing itself to me, the world outside goes blurry. Until now all I have been able to hear is her past thoughts, that's basically audio… and I have gathered quite a lots of information. I know now that the trail to the cure was all just a ruse, she created it to lure vampires, humans, werewolves even witches to it. Thousands have searched for it to no avail; the was problem always that they couldn't survive long enough to get all the way through.

Well, after all, that's how it was designed; only the smartest, strongest and the most powerful will ever find the right cave. We found it, the cave, but there was nothing inside…or so we thought. They were all there, both of them - Silas and Qetsiyah. We couldn't see them, but they could see us. Silas, the most dangerous of them all…did nothing. All he wanted was to escape, and to find his true love, Amara. But Qetsiyah, she wanted…wants… revenge. On Silas for cheating on her, and giving up on their love; and on Amara, for pulling Silas away from her, for stealing her man.

According to her, every person has a mate -every creature, human or vampire. But sometimes, when you find your mate, they have already found theirs. Not everyone is loved back by their mate, and when that happens the lone soul slowly goes insane. That is what happened to Qetsiyah. Her mate was-is-Silas, but Silas's mate is Amara. Qetsiyah and Silas were to be married; Amara was but just a servant, no one important, she was almost like Qetsiyah's hand maiden. Silas was never even supposed to lay eyes on her. But the moment he did, he knew, she was his and he was hers, forever. That night he stole the supposed wedding toast, the bright silver liquid, streaks of black swirling around in it, in a clear, crystal chalice.

It was the immortal liquid, one that turns humans from the living to the undead. They, however, unlike the line spawn from The Originals, do not have fangs and were created using white sorcery instead of dark magic. They use their super powers, which help them compel several thousands of people at once to do their bidding. Silas took the chalices, and fed Amara the liquid out of one, he drank the other. Nobody checked, or suspected anything…until the day of the wedding.

After that her thoughts are less helpful, less decisive. I am just waiting fo- Everything is getting blurry now, I-I can see an alter? I- Oh! This is one of her memories! Every day I re-visit Qetsiyah's memories, it's like a CD, once I have it, I can re-watch it. That's what I need to do anyway! To by heart them all.

Qetsiyah was wearing a beautiful wedding gown; sewn from silk, its pale gold fabric hugging her body, with a v-neck cut, and dark gold embroidered leaf shaped outlines over the entire fabric. Adding to its extravagance was an opaque, tinged gold upper body piece; draped over the shoulders in the front, and hanging low until the lower back. She held up her dress while stepping down the stairs, as to not fall, showing her bare feet as she walked to the alter, the centre of the stage.

Expecting to have Silas, her true love, waiting for her, she stood, a shy smile on her face as she slowly looked up…to find nothing but empty space in front of her. Before leaving, she spared a glance at the table which was supposed to hold the two immortality spells in cups. They weren't there either. After that it was all a bit hazy. In her memories I can see her looking for Silas, her dress getting caught on a thorn, and tearing. Then she is running. Looking down she sees her once magnificent gold gown, billowing around her thighs, mud and grass stuck at the bottom, the delicate fabric torn and ripped. Un-reparable.

She had looked everywhere but the forest. The place was dangerous, filled with creatures that would happily oblige and fulfill any death wishes. At night, the woods became even more wild; the tree's gaining frightening shadows and their branches suddenly seeming more like hands and the barks turning into spooky faces glaring at you. It turns into a type of maze, confusing, and getting out is almost impossible since nobody who enters ever lives to see the light of another day. But no matter she had thought, as she walked through the tangle of vines and into the woods, she was a witch, anything that came in **her** way would just be turned to ash.

She kept walking, leaving a trail of tiny golden shreds pinned onto thorns, and sharp, jagged pieces of bark. Her bare feet were slightly cut and bruised, crunching twigs and dried leaves under her weight. She was walking in near darkness, her eyes scanning the area, looking for any signs of life. She had just adjusted to the lack of light when a tiny, floating orb of blue light appeared in her line of sight. She hastened to find it. Walking at a much faster pace now, she had soon reached the source of the light. Sitting there in the middle of a small clearing were two figures. On their knees in the grass, their hands were entwined, each one holding a shimmering goblet to the other one's mouth. It was hard to focus on anything except the glimmering blue sphere floating above their heads. It was enchanting…almost 'magical'.

It was then that she realized what was happening. Her husband to be was with someone else, and not only that but he was performing the immortality spell with someone other than herself. Outraged, she ran forward, intent on stopping it, but she was restrained by an invisible barrier around the couple. She watched on as a zephyr stirred the mist heavy air around them to cause an almost surreal effect. They continued drinking, oblivious to her or the mist surrounding them. After a few seconds, they dropped the now empty cups. As they hit the grass, they shattered, fragments of the limpid, crystalline solid landing on the soft ground before liquefying, causing the ground around it to bloom bewitching shiny lavender flowers everywhere.

Finally the spell was over, and Qetsiyah was not going to let them get away. Immortal or not, they were still weak, unable to do anything until they fed. Qetsiyah was so resentful that at the moment she did not care for the consequences; she hastily conjured up a spell to knock out and capture the girl. As she chanted, the girl Silas was with turned to look at her, her doe brown eyes piercing her skin. A tiny tear trickled down the girl's cheeks as she disappeared into thin air, Qetsiyah's spell was working. Amara was now trapped, but not in a cave, no, neither on any place on this earth.

Amara, her mind, her soul, her body, everything was trapped inside Qetsiyah's head, unable to escape, unable to be free.

* * *

><p>That is until now, of course. Right now, Amara could be anywhere. When we helped Qetsiyah escape from the cave- unknowingly, but still-she immediately took over me. I think it's because I look like her, like Amara.<p>

Qetsiyah had it all planned out, of course. She knew something like this would happen. The only thing is that she didn't think of this. When she jumped into my head, Amara got released out of hers.

Now Amara is free, and I am stuck. Trapped in my own body, unable to move, unable to scream.

You know what they say… In space, nobody can hear you scream.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys...DID YOU LIKE IT? Was it confusing? A little? Yeah.<strong>

**Here's the link for Qetsiyah's wedding dress pin/116812184060327069/ **

**I would looooove to hear from you guys! Especially the comments! They make my day! Even a simple- 'awesome' **

**Thanks to everyone who commented, reviewed and/or Favorited Chapter 1**

**I love you guys! Until next time**

**-Ashna ( Klarolinersunite ) **


End file.
